Winter Cometh
by Morwinyon
Summary: If William Shakespeare wrote Game of Thrones for the early modern English stage, it might have looked something like this. You haven't lived until you've read Tyrion Lannister deliver a sick burn in iambic pentameter.


**Game of Thrones: Winter Cometh**

 _Dramatis Personae_

THE NIGHT'S WATCH

Benjen Stark, _First Ranger of the Night's Watch, younger brother to Eddard Stark_

Waymar Royce, _a highborn ranger of the Night's Watch_

Gared, _a grizzled, experienced ranger of the Night's Watch_

Will, _a young man sentenced to the Night's Watch for poaching_

HOUSE STARK

Eddard Stark, _called Ned, the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North_

Catelyn Stark, _his lady wife, of House Tully_

Robb Stark, _Lord Stark's eldest son and heir_

Brandon Stark, _called Bran, Lord Stark's second son, touched with the greensight_

Sansa Stark, _Lord Stark's eldest daughter, a proper lady_

Arya Stark, _Lord Stark's youngest daughter, a mischievous tomboy_

Jon Snow, _Lord Stark's bastard son, of an age with Robb_

Theon Greyjoy, _heir to House Greyjoy, ward and hostage to the Starks_

Rodrik Cassel, _Master-of-Arms at Winterfell, sworn to the Starks_

Maester Luwin, _Maester of Winterfell, sworn to the Starks_

Septa Mordaine, _nursemaid to the Stark children_

HOUSE BARATHEON

Robert Baratheon, _King of the Seven Kingdoms, usurper of the Targaryen line_

Joffrey Baratheon, _King Robert's eldest son and heir, an insufferable prat_

Tommen Baratheon, _King Robert's second son, a sweet-faced boy_

Myrcella Baratheon, _King Robert's only daughter_

Sandor Clegane, _called The Hound, bodyguard and servant to Prince Joffrey_

HOUSE LANNISTER

Tywin Lannister, _patriarch of House Lannister, rich and ambitious_

Jaime Lannister, _called Kingslayer, Knight of the Kingsguard, twin and lover to Cersei_

Cersei Lannister, _Queen of the realm, wife to Robert, twin and lover to Jaime_

Tyrion Lannister, _called the Imp, youngest son of Lord Lannister, a dwarf_

HOUSE TARGARYEN

Viserys Targaryen, _called The Beggar King, rightful king of Westeros_

Daenerys Targaryen, _his younger sister_

Illyrio Mopatis, _magister of the Free City of Pentos, uncertain ally to the Targaryens_

Khal Drogo, _supreme leader of the Dothraki Horselords, betrothed to Daenerys_

Jorah Mormont, _a Westerosi knight, sworn to Daenerys_

 **ACT ONE**

 **1.1**

 _The North. Enter three Rangers._

WAYMAR ROYCE

What saw'st thou, Will, when thou went forth to scout?

Pray, tell us what thy eyes beheld. Saw'st thou

The wildling camp? How many are they? Speak!

WILL

Milord, I shall reply amazedly.

My tongue can scarce find words that are apt-fit

To tell you what it is I think I saw.

Close by I crept, 'til I was near their camp.

No wildling scout came forth to challenge me.

'Twas odd how silent were the woods around,

How cold, how dark: unnatural's the word.

Within the camp, no man nor woman stirred.

No child cried neither; silent as a tomb

The forest was. I closer came and saw –

GARED

What saw'st thou, boy? Stop gaping like a fish

And makest thy report afore we freeze.

WILL

Milord, all dead. The men, the women: dead!

And babes! All slaughtered like they was mere beasts.

The blood and bone mixed with the snow 'til all

Ran red. A child from tree did hang, her eyes

Were bulging from the sockets like glass beads.

The bodies – some man, some thing moved them, ser,

And laid them in a pattern on the ground.

What 'twas, I could not see; milord, I ran.

WAYMAR ROYCE

Well, what expect'st thou, boy? They're beasts, thou fool.

The wildlings go to war over a goat.

WILL

Milord, I've never seen the wildlings act

Like this. And I've been four years on the wall.

WAYMAR ROYCE

How close by to their camp didst thou approach?

WILL

Close by as any man would dare to go.

GARED

Milord, we should return unto the wall.

WAYMAR ROYCE

Fear'st thou the dead will rise, thou green-sick boy?

GARED

Our orders were to track the wildlings, ser.

We tracked them. They won't trouble us no more.

WAYMAR ROYCE

Think'st thou the Lord Commander will not want

To know what manner of a death they died?

Get back onto thy horse, thou lowborn boy,

And let us do what the Commander bid.

WILL

Whatever killed the wildlings could kill us!

It killed the babes –

WAYMAR ROYCE

Art thou a babe, young Will,

Or art thou grown? Thou lookest like a man,

But in thy acts thou show'st thyself to be

A babe in arms, scarce weaned from mother's tit!

O run, thou base-born child, run south, thou fool!

Of course, thou shalt find thyself less in height.

Deserters of the Night's Watch lose their heads.

A great axe shall come crashing down upon

That precious neck of thine unless thou do

As thou art bidden, as thou vowed to do!

WILL

As milord commands us.

GARED

We do obey.

WAYMAR ROYCE

Then lead me to this camp full of the dead.

WILL

I will, e'en though it fills my heart with dread.

 _Exeunt._

 **1.2**

 _The same. Enter three rangers._

WAYMAR ROYCE

It seems thy mutilated corpses grew

New legs and sinews and then walked away.

WILL

Aye, jest away, milord, but they were here,

As lifeless carcasses, arcane-arranged,

As if to bring forth dark old magics fell-

WAYMAR ROYCE

Decrepit septas tell such hollow tales

To fright their children of the winter nights.

GARED

Hist hist, my lord! Someone comes near!

WAYMAR ROYCE

Who's there?

 _They draw their swords. All goes dark._

WILL

I nothing see!

GARED

All's dark!

WILL

So cold!

WAYMAR ROYCE

O, help!

 _Screams in the darkness. WAYMAR ROYCE and GARED fall._

WILL

Milord? Gared? Old Gods, protect us all!

My only safety is south of the Wall!

 _Exit._

 **1.3**

 _Winterfell. Enter ROBB, BRAN, and JON SNOW to one side, SANSA, ARYA, and SEPTA MORDAINE to the other. Enter above NED and CATELYN._

JON SNOW

Here we shall practice at our swords, young lords.

Come, Bran, show brother Robb what thou canst do.

I see thee swing thy blade at trees, at rocks,

At bushes in the wood – now try thy luck

Against a living foe who moves, who thinks,

Who'll knock thee on thy arse if thou art slow.

So, come! Our father and thy lady mother

Watch us at sport above, so let us show

Thy burgeoned warlike skill with thy forged steel.

ROBB

Lay on, Ser Bran, come thou, attack me fierce!

 _They fight._

SEPTA MORDANE

Young Lady Stark, your stitches are so fine!

The roses at the corner here, the pinks,

The dusky orange of the petals there:

Embroidered like a poem, Sansa dear!

Now, Arya, let me see – oh, this won't do!

Thy stitches are too jagged, all is marred!

Thou shalt have to begin anew, my child.

Thy threads look like they were stitched by a smith!

Undo this crooked thread – why, child, where dost

Thou think thou art off to? Nay, sit! Nay, stay!

 _ARYA exits._

Thy sister was a lady at thy age!

 _BRAN is disarmed by ROBB, who kicks away his sword._

ROBB

Ho, ho, young Bran, thy life would endeth here

If thou and I were not engaged in sport.

JON

A living foe's more deadly than a bush!

NED

And which of thee were swordsmen at age ten?

Keep at thy practice, Bran, thou shalt prevail.

 _ARYA enters with BRAN's sword. She deals him a blow, then exits. BRAN gives chase._

ROBB

Go faster, Bran! Thou shalt be quite hard-pressed

Convincing thy fierce sister to return

Thy blade now she has won control of it!

 _Enter RODRICK CASSEL and THEON GREYJOY above._

RODRICK CASSEL

My lord and Lady Stark.

NED

Ser Rodrik, hail!

Tell, what's the news with thee? How goes the day?

RODRICK CASSEL

The day turns grim. Your outriders who comb

The hills and holdfasts wild of your vast realm

Have captured a deserter on the run,

A lowborn brother of the Night's Watch, ser.

The justice of the king is called for now.

NED

These tidings grieve me, Rodrik, but my thanks

Are yet still genuine in utterance.

Go, Theon, bid the lads to saddle up

Their horses and their ponies for we ride

At once.

 _THEON exits._

Dear Cat, I take my leave awhile.

CATELYN

My lord, must you?

NED

My Cat, I must. An oath

Was sworn and broken. Justice must be swift.

RODRIK CASSEL

The law is but the law, my Lady Stark.

NED

Ser Rodrik, please you, Bran is coming, too.

 _RODRIK CASSEL bows and exits._

CATELYN

My lord! My Ned, Bran is too young for such!

NED

He will not always be a boy, my Cat.

The summer ends, my love, and winter cometh.

CATELYN

The summer hath not endeth yet, my lord.

NED

The summer always endeth, take my word.

 _Exeunt._

 **1.4**

 _Winterfell. Enter RODRIK CASSEL, ROBB, BRAN, JON SNOW, THEON, and NED. Enter to them WILL under guard._

WILL

My lord of Winterfell, I broke my oath,

Deserted my comrades at Castle Black.

In troth, I should have gone back to the Wall

And warned my brothers what it was I saw.

For lord, I stood before the Walkers White,

Those icy authors of a wintry death,

Sprung living from an ancient fireside tale

Told soft to strike a thrill of fearful dread;

My lord, they stride to life at last:

The Walkers White. I know, lord, what I saw.

If you can find my family, lord, I pray,

I beg you, tell them I died well today.

 _WILL kneels. THEON holds forth the greatsword Ice. NED draws it from its scabbard._

NED

By Robert of the House Baratheon,

King of the Andals and of the First Men,

Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and the realm:

I, Eddard Stark, the Lord of Winterfell,

The sworn and chosen Warden of the North,

Do sentence you to die.

JON

 _[Aside to Bran.]_ Don't look away.

 _WILL dies._

You did well, Bran. Soon thou wilt be, like me,

An old hand at the justice of the king.

NED

Hark, stay awhile, my son, my Bran, with me.

Thou understandeth what it is I did?

BRAN

My father, Jon did tell me of that man.

Deserted he his post at Castle Black.

NED

But dost thou understand he needs must die?

BRAN

Our House must always follow the Old Ways.

NED

The man who passeth sentence swings the sword.

One day, my son, thou needs must do the same.

When thou art bannerman to thy lord Robb,

Thy holdfast's justice then shall fall to thee.

When that day cometh, thou must take no joy

In thy grim task, but nor must look away.

A lord who pays another to bring death

In his stead soon forgets what death may be.

BRAN

Did he speak troth about the Walkers White?

NED

The Walkers White are dead a thousand years.

BRAN

A liar and deserter both, it seems.

NED

A madman always thinks he speaks in troth.

ROBB

Father!

RODRIK CASSEL

Milord! Come see what we have found!

 _The carcass of a stag is discovered. Close by, the carcass of a direwolf._

JON

What could have killed a great stag of this size?

THEON

A mountain lion!

ROBB

Or a boar!

JON

A bear!

NED

No lions, boars, nor bears live in these woods.

A direwolf hath been this old stag's end.

THEON

A direwolf! A freak, milord! It's dead.

The stag's antler has lodged within its throat.

ROBB

There are no direwolves south of the Wall.

JON

And now, my brother, we discover five.

THEON

The bastard cannot count; there is but one,

And that one is but none since it is dead.

JON

That one has mothered five, and here they are.

My brother, would you like to hold a whelp?

BRAN

Oh, aye! He's soft like down and warm as coals.

RODRIK CASSEL

Boy, direwolves belong north of the Wall.

NED

Ser Rodrik speaks the truth to thee, my son.

THEON

Then give it me, Bran, I shall kill it quick.

BRAN

Not on thy life, Theon!

ROBB

Put up thy blade.

THEON

I take my orders from thy lord father.

Thou art not Lord of Winterfell as yet.

BRAN

O, please you, father, may I keep this pup?

NED

It will not long survive without its dam.

JON

My dread Lord Stark, there are five pups here found.

There are five trueborn children of the Starks.

There's three male pups for Robb, Rickon, and Bran,

And two females for Sansa and Arya.

The direwolf is sigil of your house.

'Tis clear to all that fate meant this to be.

NED

My will is overborn. Take thou the pups.

Thou takest one not for thyself, Jon Snow?

JON

You know that I am no true Stark, my lord.

But soft! Hear you that sound?

ROBB

What is it, Jon?

JON

One pup here yet remains! A white-furred whelp,

Soft as the snow, and so I'll name him mine.

THEON

The runt is thine, Jon Snow, I'd call that apt.

NED

The pups are thine, my sons, but hear me well.

Thou must train these beasts well and better still.

A direwolf is no mere pet, but fierce

And loyal as the winter's cold and dark.

These beasts will tear the arm off a grown man

Faster than any dog may tear the throat

Of baseborn, skulking rats. So train them well!

What future they portend no man can tell.

 _Exeunt._

 **ACT TWO**

 **2.1**

 _King's Landing. A dead march. The funeral procession of JON ARRYN, Hand of the King. Enter above JAIME and CERSEI._

JAIME

So as I am thy brother, sister mine,

I feel I should be most remiss if I

Did not warn thee thy worries are unsound.

Thy cares shall stain thy perfect brow, my love

CERSEI

The opposite, dear brother, is thy fault.

When thou hadst seen the turn of seven years,

Thou lept from off the clifftops, down and down,

Fast-falling like a stone into the surf.

A hundred foot it was, yet seemed an age

Until I saw the splash glint in the light.

I held my breath for long moments with thee,

Not daring yet to breathe til I beheld

Thy fair gold head bobbing above the waves,

And breathed again when I saw thee draw breath.

My heart stilled not, 'til thou wast safe-returned

To Cast'ly Rock. Aye, worry, brother, aye!

Thou dost not know the meaning of the word!

JAIME

But never wast there anything to fear,

Until thou runst and told our father, love.

O, how he fixed mine eye with his steel glare,

And spake in leaden tone: "We're Lannisters.

And Lannisters don't act like lowborn fools."

CERSEI

What shall we do if Jon Arryn told aught

Of what he knew to any lord or man?

JAIME

My sister dear, who would the King's Hand tell?

CERSEI

My husband, king of all the seven realms!

JAIME

Thou knowest as well as I, my dear, that if

Jon Arryn knew the truth that we two hide,

Our heads would skewered be upon a pike

And set to rot above the city gates.

Whatever the King's Hand thought that he knew,

The thought died with him when he ceased to think.

Thy husband Robert will choose a new Hand,

Some new poor sot to run the kingdom while

The king firks boars and hunteth whores. Or is't

The other ways about? And life goes on.

CERSEI

Thou shouldst become King's Hand, my brother dear.

JAIME

O, 'tis an honor I can do without.

Their hours are too long, their lives too short.

Now come, my sister, let's find better sport.

 _Exeunt._

 **2.2**

 _Winterfell. The Godswood. Enter NED. Enter CATELYN to him._

CATELYN

Years it has been, my Ned, and still I feel

A trespasser here in this sacred grove.

NED

My love, thou hast five children of the North.

Thou art no more an outsider than I.

CATELYN

I wonder if the gods of old agree?

NED

My love, thy gods createth all the rules.

CATELYN

My Ned, I sorrow at the news I bring.

NED

Tell me thy news, my Cat, I thank thy care.

CATELYN

There was a raven from King's Landing, Ned.

A fever of a sudden took your friend;

The King's Hand, Jon Arryn, is dead this day.

He was a second father unto thee.

I mourn the kingdom's loss with thee, my love.

NED

What tidings of thy sister and their son?

CATELYN

They both retain their health, I thank the gods.

And yet more news the raven bringeth thee.

The king rides north to Winterfell with queen,

With court, with Lannisters, and all the rest.

NED

If Robert cometh North, he wants one thing.

CATELYN

It is thy right to say no to him, Ned.

If 'tis thy wish, refuse to be King's Hand,

Assuming 'tis request and not command.

 _Exeunt._

 **2.3**

 _Winterfell. The great hall. Enter CATELYN and MAESTER LUWIN._

CATELYN

And Maester, we shall need more candles still

For Lord Tyrion's use tonight; I hear,

Good Maester, that he reads incessantly.

MAESTER LUWIN

And I hear that he drinks incessantly.

CATELYN

How much can men of such a stature drink?

LUWIN

We have brought forth eight barrels of fine ale.

Shall we take wager which he'll use the more?

The barrels or the candles?

CATELYN

Hush, Luwin!

 _Exit CATELYN and LUWIN. Enter ROBB, THEON, and JON._

JON

Why is thy lady mother so damned keen

On primping us so pretty for the king?

THEON

I'll wager that the queen is the true cause.

I hear she's sleek and well-groomed as a mink.

ROBB

I hear the crown prince is a whey-faced lout.

THEON

A whey-face with his pick of southron girls!

Those royal louts can prick whoe'er they please.

ROBB

Why, Theon, sheer thy own whey-face of curls,

Then thou shalt have thy prick of southron girls!

 **ACT THREE**

 **3.1**

 _Winterfell. Enter BRAN above. He climbs down. Enter CATELYN._

CATELYN

Ho, Brandon Stark! Didst thou climb up that wall?

BRAN

O, Mother, I did see the king! He comes!

CATELYN

How oft a hundred times I've told thee, Bran!

Thou must not climb, or else thou'rt sure to fall.

BRAN

But list! The King is coming down our road!

CATELYN

Canst thou give me a promise not to climb?

BRAN

I promise you, my lady mother, aye.

CATELYN

My dearest Bran, thou lookest at thy feet

When thou dost lie. Now go, thy father find,

Tell him the king arriveth at our gates.

 _Exit BRAN. Flourish of trumpets. Enter to one side NED, ROBB, BRAN, SANSA, and ARYA, wearing a helm. Enter to the other side ROBERT, CERSEI, JAIME, JOFFREY, TOMMEN, MYRCELLA, and their train._

CATELYN

Where ist thy sister, Sansa? Where's Arya?

NED

Aye, Lady Hellion, I can see thee there.

Take off thy helm before I take thy head.

 _ARYA removes the helm. ROBERT approaches._

NED

Your grace, I welcome you to Winterfell.

ROBERT

Lord Ned! Good Ned! When did ye get so fat?

Think'st not I see thy gaze? Aye, I am fat!

And I'll be fatter still when thou liest dead!

Ho, Cat, thou art a beaut'ous lady still.

CATELYN

You flatter me, your-

ROBERT

By seven hells, I don't!

O, 'tis nine years since I last saw thee, Ned,

Where hast thou been, my oldest, dearest friend?

NED

My king, the North I've held for you, held strong.

Now Winterfell, my home, is yours tonight.

ARYA

O, Sansa, where's the Imp?

SANSA

Now shut thy mouth!

ROBERT

Why, who is here? Such fierce Starks hast thou bred!

I'd wager thou art Robb, and Sansa's here.

A dainty, proper lady thou art grown.

What 'tis your name, small one?

ARYA

Arya.

ROBERT

She's fierce!

And here's a likely lad to be a knight!

ARYA

That tall man there with golden curls, I bet

Ten golden coins that I can tell his name!

He's Jaime Lannister, the queen's own twin!

SANSA

If thou dost not shut up thy face, I'll scream.

NED

My queen, I welcome you unto my home-

ROBERT

Thou hast welcomed enough, my friend; now take

Me to thy crypts. I needs must pay respects.

CERSEI

My king, our journey has been hard and long.

Surely the dead can wait another day.

 _Exit ROBERT and NED._

ARYA

O Sansa, I do long to see the Imp!

CERSEI

'Tis clear the Starks would rather see a dwarf

Than greet their queen. Come, Jaime, say,

Where dost that half-formed lewdster hide today?

 _Exeunt._

 **3.2**

 _Winterfell. The crypts. Enter NED and ROBERT._

NED

Come, Robert, tell me what to Jon befell?

The raven said the fever took him fast.

ROBERT

One moment, there he was, alive and well,

White-haired, but strong, as strong as any man.

Whate'er it was, yon fever burned him fast,

As fast as flames devour tinder twigs,

So Arryn burned white-hot unto his death.

I loved him well.

NED

We both loved Jon, my king.

ROBERT

He never had to teach thee much, but me-

Ned, think of me when I was but Robb's age,

A ruttish, saucy youth, desiring naught

But cracking skulls and pricking at each wench,

My sword whipt out of scabbard for both needs,

To use 'pon surly squire or sweet lass.

Ah, Ned, I beg thee, do not look like that,

'Tis not Jon Arryn's fault I did not heed

His sound advice, giv'n unto me full oft.

I need thee, Ned, down in the capitol,

Not here in backwoods Winterfell where thou

Art no damn use to anyone but thee!

Lord Eddard Stark, I name thee my King's Hand.

 _NED kneels._

NED

My gracious king, you honor me past words.

ROBERT

This is not meant to honor thee, good Ned.

'Tis meant to find me some poor sot who'll run

My kingdom whilst I drink and hunt and whore.

Gods damn it, Ned, stand up! I need thee, Ned!

Fate meant our Houses to rule Westeros

As one! 'Tis not too late! If thy sister

Had lived, then thou and I 'twere linked by blood.

'Tis not the only way; I have a son,

Thou hast a daughter: come, what sayst thou, Ned?

We'll join each House e'en though Lyanna's dead.

 _Exit ROBERT and NED._

 **3.3**

 _Winterfell. A brothel. Enter TYRION and ROS, a whore_

TYRION

O, o, 'tis true what's said of Northern girls.

ROS

Didst hear, milord, the king's in Winterfell?

TYRION

It may be I have heard something like that.

ROS

The queen is with him! Her twin brother, too,

I hear tell he's a comely man and true,

Who draws his sword for any least excuse

And thrills the ladies oft with its display.

TYRION

This all 'tis true; but tell me, what hast thou

Heard tell of the queen's other brother, hmm?

ROS

In troth, milord, I did not know she had

Another brother; tell me of him, pray!

TYRION

Well, my pert lass, there is the pretty one,

And then, sweetling, there is the clever one.

ROS

O, that's the brother I hear called the Imp.

TYRION

I hear he hates that nickname.

ROS

Doth he so?

I also hear he's more than earned it, though.

I hear he is a drunken little letch

Engaging nightly in perversions dire.

TYRION

Thou hast hit right, thou clever, rump-fed bawd.

ROS

I must say, we've expected you, milord.

Your fame precedes you to this brothel, ser.

TYRION:

Allow me, then, to make good 'pon that fame.

The gods, thou seest, gave me largesse but once.

 _Enter JAIME._

JAIME

Ah, brother, do not stir thyself to rise.

TYRION

Must I explain the meaning of closed doors

Within a whorehouse, Jaime, once again?

JAIME

'Tis sure thou hast much thou can teach me here.

Another time, I pray; our sister craves

Thy presence at the keep. Best to obey.

TYRION

Our sister has odd cravings, brother mine.

JAIME

A trait we seem to share. Now there's a feast;

The Starks shall fête us at sundown tonight.

I pray thee, brother, do not leave me thus.

TYRION

I beg thy pardon; I've begun my feast

Much earlier than thine, and this is but

The first of many courses I intend.

JAIME

Thou speakest as I thought that thou wouldst speak.

And so I did anticipate thy needs.

 _Enter to TYRION divers several whores._

Sunset draws on apace; so sate thyself.

On hot and poxy flesh, thus glut thyself.

Joy to you, Tyrion, excuse myself.

 **ACT FOUR**

 **4.1**

 _Winterfell. The crypts. Enter ROBERT and NED._

ROBERT

Why didst thou bury her in darkling crypt?

Thy fair sister's eternity deserves

A hillside kissed by sun and gentle winds,

Not some black cellar full of death and tears.

NED

She was a Stark, my lord, my sister, too.

'Tis right and proper that she resteth here,

With all her forefathers, with every Stark.

The Starks must e'er return to Winterfell.

'Tis here that she belongeth, good my lord.

ROBERT

O, sweet Lyanna, thou belong'st with me.

Ned, in my dreams, I kill him every night.

Cursèd Targaryen! That I might rend

His body limb from limb a thousand times!

Or roast him still alive above a flame,

As the mad king did to thy father, Ned.

O, no, these punishments are far too light

To carry the deep weight of all his deeds.

My hate for all his line glows hot and white.

No smith could stoke a hotter flame than this.

I shall never forgive Targar'en sins!

My hate shall burneth still when I am gone.

NED

Your Grace, 'tis done; their bloodline's all but dead.

ROBERT

Not dead enough, my Ned, two yet still live,

Too far away deservèd death to give.

 **4.2**

 _Pentos. The manse of ILLYRIO. Enter DAENERYS. Enter to her VISERYS._

VISERYS

Daenerys, my dear sister, I find thee

At last! How fares our fairest bride to be?

Look what I've brought: a gift from our good host.

Come! Feel the fabric, smooth on thy white skin,

As soft and perfect as thy silver hair.

A gracious host is our Illyrio!

DAENERYS

We've safe here dwelt for all this time and yet

He's never asked us to repay our debts.

VISERYS

Illyrio knows well I shall repay

All that we owe a thousand fold when I

Regain the throne that is rightfully mine.

I shall o'erthrow the Usurper quite soon!

I almost taste the vict'ry that shall be

When I command Dothraki hosts to sail

Across the Narrow Sea to Westeros,

Dash the Usurper's brains upon the throne,

The Iron Throne that is my true birthright!

O sister, thou shalt help me buy this host,

Thy fair white breasts shall help me pay the fee.

Thou needs must be perfection on this day!

Stop slouching like a lowborn, please, for me?

Thy comely body is a woman's grown,

And now thou needs must act like woman grown.

Thou dost not wish to wake the dragon, true?

DAENERYS

No, good my lord.

VISERYS

The dragon slumbers now.

Go now, my dearest sis, prepare thyself

To meet thy future husband, Khal Drogo.

And when they write the hist'ry of my reign,

The scribes shall mark this day when it began.

 _Exit DAENERYS. Enter ILLYRIO._

Illyrio! My good and honored host!

When doth Dothraki savages arrive?

ILLYRIO

The Dothraki are known for many things,

My lord: for horsemanship, for conquest, war-

But not, my lord, for punctuality.

 _Enter KHAL DROGO and train._

Khal Drogo! The Great Stallion bless your path

Through the Grass Sea to lead you to your bride!

May I present my most honored of guests,

Viserys Targaryen, third so named,

The true King of the Andals and First Men.

And here, who you have ridden hard to meet,

Your future bride, Daenerys, silver-haired,

Fair maiden of the House Targaryen.

 _Enter DAENERYS._

VISERYS

Ah, sister! Come and meet thy future lord!

See thou the length and volume of his braid?

Dothraki only cut hair in defeat

So that the world at large can see their shame.

Khal Drogo's braid reaches far past his thighs,

Festooned with tiny bells so all may see

And hear the truth of his embattled might:

An undefeated warrior for thee!

ILLYRIO

Come forward, child, make curtsey to your Khal.

 _Exit KHAL DROGO and train._

VISERYS

Where goes the Khal? He merely touched her face,

Said nothing, and then strode off like a storm.

ILLYRIO

The ceremony's over now, my lord.

He came to see his bride, he saw, he left.

VISERYS

Was not he pleased by my fair sister's sight?

ILLYRIO

If he were aught but pleased, my lord, we'd know.

O, worry not, my king, his khalasar

Will soon be yours alone for your command.

With horselords at your back, you shall return

To Westeros across the Narrow Sea

And take again your father's Iron Throne.

The Westerosi wait for your return

And cry your honored name in secret toasts.

VISERYS

When will the khal return to wed his bride?

ILLYRIO

It will be soon, my lord, 'tis not their way

To stay camped in one place for many days.

VISERYS

Tell me, Illyrio, is it the truth

That the Dothraki mate with their horseflesh,

And lie with mares as men might lie with maids?

ILLYRIO

'Tis not a question I'd put to the Khal.

VISERYS

Dost thou, Illyr'o, take me for a fool?

ILLYRIO

My lord, I take you only for a king.

Kings lack the caution of the common man.

I meant not to offend, my dreaded lord.

VISERYS

'Tis no offense, mine host, but worry not.

I know how to use men like this the khal.

I give him a fair queen, he gives me men,

And horses, steel: an army for a king!

DAENERYS

My brother, please, I do not want to be

His queen or love! Please, can we not go home?

VISERYS

My sister sweet, 'tis that I aim to do.

But thou know'st well as I our home is gone.

'Twas stol'n by the Usurper, curse his name,

That fat and swinish ass, Baratheon.

So tell me, my dear sister, how shall we

Return unto a home that is not ours?

DAENERYS

I know not.

VISERYS

Well, I know, sister mine,

If thou dost not. We go home with a host

Of fearsome men, the forty thousand men

The Khal commands. And I'd let every man

And every horse to lie with thee, my sweet,

Aye, every one could bear thee to the ground.

I'll whore out my own sister for my crown.

 _Exeunt._

 **4.3**

 _Winterfell. SANSA's chambers. Enter SANSA and CATELYN._

SANSA

O mother, do you think the prince will find

My face pretty enough to be his queen?

CATELYN

If he do not, my dear, then he is quite

The stupidest young prince that's ever lived.

SANSA

O, fie, my lady mother, you speak false!

He is the handsomest that's ever lived.

Will we be married soon or have to wait?

CATELYN

O hush, thy father has not yet said aye.

SANSA

But why would he say anything but aye?

'Twould make him the most powerful of men,

The right hand of the mighty king himself!

CATELYN

Aye, that he would, but power comes at price

Of leaving Winterfell and leaving me.

Thou wouldst be gone, as well, my Sansa dear,

And wouldst thou leave thy mother all alone?

SANSA

You left your own true home at Riverrun

To come and wed my father, long ago.

'Tis now my time to turn and do the same,

But I should be the queen! O, please say aye!

I beg you, please make father say aye, too!

CATELYN

O Sansa, thou dost not know what thou ask.

SANSA

O please, my mother, please! 'Tis all I dream!

CATELYN

Well, come, my child, 'tis time to go to sup.

There's time enough to talk of this anon.

'Tis now time for the banquet. Sansa, come.

 _Exuent._

 **4.4**

 _Winterfell. The courtyard. Sounds of feasting. Enter JON. Enter to him BENJEN. Enter TYRION unseen._

BENJEN

I seest thou strike thy fencing dummy true!

He bleeds his sawdust stuffing 'pon the snow.

Say, hast thou dealt him yet a killing blow?

JON

Mine uncle Benjen! Have you sprung from snow

And darkness to appear before me true?

Or are you some fell spirit in his shape?

BENJEN

Ah, good my lad, for aught I know I am

Myself and no other! Ye gods, ye've grown!

I rode all day to be here at this feast.

I did not want to leave thee all alone

Against a pack of poxy Lannisters!

So tell me, lad, why art thou in this place,

A-training to beat stuffy-men to death,

Instead of feasting with thy father's sons?

JON

My Lady Stark thought that it might insult

The mighty Lannisters to set a Snow,

A bastard of the North, within their midst.

BENJEN

Thou wilt always find welcome on the Wall.

No bastard ever was refusèd there.

JON

Then take me with you when you do return!

My father shan't refuse you if you ask.

BENJEN

Thou talkst as if the Wall were going to melt

Into the sea tomorrow; bide thy time!

JON

My uncle, I'm prepared to swear the oath.

BENJEN

Thou art yet young to swear the oath, my lad.

None on the wall can ever father sons.

JON

Pah, what care I for sons? I'll swear thy oath!

BENJEN

I needs must go inside; we'll talk anon.

 _Exit BENJEN._

TYRION

Thy uncle is a brother of the Watch?

JON

Who goes there? O, what art thou doing there?

TYRION

What think'st thou, boy? 'Tis but a skin of wine.

I must be drunk to make it through this night.

JON

You are a Lannister – the queen's own kin?

TYRION

Indeed I am, my great accomplishment.

Thou art the bastard son of Ned Stark, no?

I meant thee no offense. I see 'tis true.

JON

Lord Eddard Stark is my true father, Imp.

TYRION

But Lady Stark is not thy mother, Snow,

Which makest thou a bastard. What then, though?

Allow me to share with thee some advice:

Forget not what thou art, for true say I,

The world will not forget. And wear thy truth

Like armor forged by the great Smith himself.

And then the truth will cease to hurt thee, lad.

JON

By all the seven hells, how canst a lord

Know what 'tis like to be a bastard? Fie!

TYRION

All dwarves are bastards in their fathers' eyes.

 _Exeunt._

 **4.5**

 _Winterfell. The feasting hall. Enter ROBERT, CERSEI, JOFFREY, JAIME, NED, CATELYN, ROBB, SANSA, and ARYA. Enter to them BENJEN._

BENJEN

Ho, brother mine! Good Ned! You at a feast!

'Tis like a bear caught up in a steel trap.

NED

My brother Benjen! Thou art welcome here!

These revels must seem strange after the Wall.

Tell me, my brother, didst thou know the man,

The young deserter that I had to slay?

BENJEN

Of course I knew him, Ned, I know them all.

Young Will was just a lad, but ranger true.

NED

He spoke of madness, Benjen, of the North.

He said that the White Walkers stalk the night,

And slaughter wildlings and the rangers, too.

BENJEN

'Twas ranging with two others when he ran.

We have not found nor hide nor hair of them.

.

NED

The wildlings ambushed them and killed his friends.

'Twas grief that drove the poor boy to run mad.

BENJEN

Mayhaps thou hast hit truth of it, good Ned.

And yet! The direwolves come wand'ring south,

Talk of the Walkers drops from rangers' lips,

My brother may be next Hand to the King!

Such portents, my good Ned! Winter cometh!

NED

Aye, that it does. The winter cometh fast.

BENJEN

Though not that thou wouldst know it by the king!

He skirts the wenches like 'tis summer's height!

ROBB

Mine Uncle Benjen! How are you this night?

BENJEN

Good Robb, my boy! How dost thou do thyself?

ROBB

Yes, well, I thank you, Benjen! Talk with me.

CATELYN

'Tis the first time, your grace, you have been North?

CERSEI

Why yes, my Lady Stark, how could you tell?

'Tis lovely country hereabouts. Such snow!

CATELYN

'Tis very grim, compared unto the court.

King's Landing has such summers, fine and warm!

Remember me how scared I was when Ned

Brought me to Winterfell, a small, cold child!

CERSEI

I greet thee, child. A soft-voiced little dove

Art thou! And beautiful, as well. Such hair!

How old art thou?

SANSA

I am thirteen, Your Grace.

CERSEI

Thou art quite tall. Hast thou yet reached thy height?

SANSA

I think not yet, Your Grace. My Lady Stark

Is tall.

CERSEI

Aye, that she is, thy father, too.

And hast thou come into thy moonblood yet?

SANSA

Why, no, Your Grace.

CERSEI

Thy dress? Didst sew that, too?

Such talent at thy age! I shall soon see

If thou shalt sew something so nice for me.

My Lady Stark, heard'st thee that thou and I

Shall soon be bound by marriage by and by?

CATELYN

I hear the same, your grace, I pray it be.

CERSEI

Your Sansa will do well when she's at court,

For such a one should not stay hid up North.

NED

Cry pardon, Jaime Lannister, good ser.

JAIME

I hear you may come soon to court, my lord.

NED

'Tis true, the king has honored me of late.

JAIME

When you are come to court as Hand, I say

We hold a tournament to celebrate!

'Twould be so good to have you in the field.

The competition has become so stale.

NED

I do not fight in tournaments, good ser.

JAIME

Too old to swing a lance at younger men?

NED

When the time comes to fight a man for true,

I'd rather he not know what I can do.

JAIME

Well said, my dread Lord Stark, well said. Adieu!

ARYA

Shall queenly Cersei think thee pretty now?

With stew all in thy hair and on thy brow?

SANSA

O, Arya, thou art such a saucy beast!

ROBB

Come, ladies, time for bed to keep the peace!

 _Exeunt._

 **ACT FIVE**

 **5.1**

 _Winterfell. The Starks' chamber. Enter NED and CATELYN._

NED

I am a Northman, Cat, not some meek lord

To play in southron court at tournaments,

False battles that they fight to dull their swords,

Within their treach'rous nest of compliments.

I should be here in Winterfell with thee.

CATELYN

I shall not let the king take thee away.

NED

The king takes what he wants. 'Tis why he's king.

CATELYN

I shall make curtsey to the king and say,

"Now list, thou fat, great horn-beast, list to me!

Thou shalt not take my husband! He is mine!"

NED

How in the seven hells came he so fat?

CATELYN

He ne'er stops eating 'til 'tis time to drink.

LUWIN

 _[Within.]_ 'Tis I, the Maester, lord. May I come in?

NED

Why, Maester Luwin, it 'tis very late.

 _Enter LUWIN._

LUWIN

Pardon, my lord, my lady, I have news.

A rider in the darkness, sent to you,

My Lady Stark, 'tis from your sister sent,

A message of some grave import.

NED

Stay thee.

CATELYN

This wax-sealed message from the Eyrie sent.

When didst my sister Lysa there return?

O gods, my Ned, we must burn this at once!

My sister writes that Jon Arryn was killed!

The Lannisters, says she, authored his end.

The king himself she claims in danger is!

NED

She's widowed fresh, my love, she durst not know

What she is writing of; she's mad with grief.

CATELYN

My sister and her son would both be dead

If anyone but I had read these words.

Think you that Lysa would have risked her neck

And life of her young son without good cause?

LUWIN

If this is true, my lord, what will you do?

Who is't but you who can protect the king?

CATELYN

If Lannisters killed Jon Arryn for true,

Wouldst thou send Ned into the lion's maw?

LUWIN

The king rode for a month with all his court

To ask Lord Stark in his own voice for help.

Lord Stark must be the only man he trusts.

My lord, you swore the king a sacred oath.

CATELYN

Ned, thou hast spent thy life in fighting wars

To win the throne for Robert. Thou owe'st naught.

Thy father and thy brother did ride south

Upon a king's demand, and came they home?

LUWIN

That was, my lady, quite a different king.

King Robert loves Lord Stark as 'twere his own!

CATELYN

His love can't guarantee that Ned comes home.

 _Exeunt._

 **5.2**

 _Near Pentos. Khal Drogo's encampment. Enter KHAL DROGO, DAENERYS, VISERYS, IIYRIO, and the khalasar._

VISERYS

When shall I speak with Khal Drogo of war?

'Tis high past time we plan when I'll invade.

ILLYRIO

If Khal Drogo has promised you a crown,

A crown you soon shall have, but patience, lord.

VISERYS

No king e'er won his crown with patience, ser.

ILLYRIO

Your time shall come when omens favor war.

VISERYS

I piss on the Dothraki omens! Pah!

Long years have passed in waiting for my throne.

Why should I yet wait longer for my cause?

To lie about while savages read bones

And spell out hidden messages in dung?

The Dothraki are busy swiving whores

And stabbing one another in the back!

They cannot comprehend my worthy cause!

What good are they to me if they have all

Slaughtered each other before wedding's end?

ILLYRIO

A wedding of the Dothraks needs three deaths

At least to not be thought a dull affair.

 _Enter JORAH MORMONT._

JORAH MORMONT

I bear a gift for the new Khaleesi,

A book of songs and hist'ries from the land

Across the Narrow Sea, her Westeros.

DAENERYS

I thank thee, ser. Art thou from Westeros?

JORAH MORMONT

My lady, Jorah Mormont I am called.

I served your father true for many years.

By all the gods, I'll serve the rightful king

'Til breath run from my body, Khaleesi.

ILLYRIO

I also have a gift, Khaleesi, here.

A chest of dragons' eggs, long turned to stone.

No dragons can they hatch, but beauty still

Shall shine from them forever, like your own.

DAENERYS

I thank thee, Magister. Such treasures rich!

JORAH MORMONT

Khal Drogo also has a gift for you:

A silver mare, with eyes like glitt'ring stars.

A gorgeous beast, the like I've never seen.

She waits for you beyond encampment here

Beside a mighty stallion, Drogo's red.

Together you shall ride into the night

Beside your Khal, your husband, and your lord.

DAENERYS

Ser Jorah, canst thou teach me how to say,

"I thank thee" in my lord's Dothraki tongue?

JORAH MORMONT

The Dothraki do not have words for thanks.

The Khal doth rise; the wedding feast is done!

VISERYS

Go forth, my sister; please well thy new lord.

His pleasure of thee is the price I pay

That I may reclaim what is mine someday.

 _Exeunt all but DAENERYS and KHAL DROGO._

DAENERYS

I pray, my lord, forgive me that I weep.

KHAL DROGO

No.

DAENERYS

You shan't forgive me?

KHAL DROGO

No.

DAENERYS

Please, my lord!

My khal, dost thou speak any common tongue?

KHAL DROGO

No.

DAENERYS

Is 'no' the only word you know?

KHAL DROGO

No.

DAENERYS

Then come, my khal, my husband, let us go,

And I shall teach thee other words than "no."

 **5.3**

 _Winterfell. The courtyard. Enter THE HOUND and TYRION._

THE HOUND

Thou holdst thy belly, whimp'ring like a bitch

Too long in heat. Rough night, my lord the Imp?

TYRION

If I squirt something vile from out mine arse

Or 'tween my lips, I hope it lights on thee.

THE HOUND

I never marked thee for a hunter, Imp.

TYRION

I am the greatest hunter in the land.

My spear has never missed its mark, good ser.

THE HOUND

It is not hunting if thou needs must pay.

 _Enter ROBERT and NED._

ROBERT

Art thou as skilled with spear as once thou were?

NED

Nay, good my lord, but I can still best thee.

ROBERT

I know quite well what I have asked of thee.

A thankless job it 'tis to be King's Hand.

Thou art my only living loyal friend.

A thousand thanks for saying yes, good Ned.

NED

I hope I serve you well, King Robert true.

ROBERT

I know thou shalt do so. And I shall see

That thy grim face shall smile occasionally.

 _Enter BRAN._

Farewell, young Stark, thy father's off to war.

'Tis he and I against the fearsome boar!

 _Exeunt all but BRAN. Enter above JAIME and CERSEI. They embrace. BRAN begins to climb._

CERSEI

O, how I love thee, brother mine. O stop!

Who standeth at the window? O, who's there?

JAIME

I have thee now, young hellion. What! A Stark!

CERSEI

He saw us, everything! Our close embrace!

JAIME

Hush now, my Cersei, he is but a child.

CERSEI

He saw us, Jaime! Thou know'st what to do!

JAIME

Tell me, my little monkey, what's thy age?

BRAN

Ser, I was ten years old this fortnight past.

.

JAIME

He's ten years old, my dear! What can he prove?

And yet keep on? The things I do for love!

 _JAIME pushes BRAN. BRAN falls._

 _Here endeth the play._


End file.
